Holiday cheer
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: Ford and Stan are visiting the twins for Christmas! Sorry, the summary does not do it justice. Hope you enjoy. TW: Pure Fluff! (Like, the cavity-inducing stuff.)
1. Sentient chocolate sediment

**Tw: Really cute. Better watch out for the oncoming fluff attack.**

* * *

The wind whipped his hair into his face and his cheeks stung from the sharp chill when he opened the door out into the yard.

Ford and Stan were at the Mystery Shack, rejuvenating from several months out on the sea. It was December and Christmas was fast approaching. The Stan Twins were preparing to drive down to California for the holiday after receiving several very long, glittery letters begging them to come.

Smiling into the bitter wind, Ford hefted the suitcases they'd packed the night before and walked them over to the StanleyMobile.

Ford wasn't sure of the _exact_ reason why they were driving and not flying to California, but he did know that 'Stanford Pines' was not allowed on airplanes. Despite the fact that Stanley wasn't actually Stanford, neither were allowed to board the plane. Ford chuckled as he recalled _that_ particular conversation. His breath was warm enough to be visible in the snowy weather and Ford watched it, mesmerized as the wind swept it away. Perhaps he was getting sentimental, but he could remember the days where the small things were extraordinary and fascinating, rather than just another fact.

It had been years since Ford could see the beauty in the small things. He had seen many extravagant wonders with as many dimensions that he'd been too, and he thought it had dulled his sense of fascination with everything. Ever since he reunited with his brother, however, Stanley opened his eyes once more to how strange and wonderful their world was. Reigniting the flame that got Ford interested in science in the first place.

Ford closed the trunk of the car and smiled as icicles flew off the end into the snow. He had to admit, it wasn't just Stanley that helped him. The kids were inspiring and Ford felt joy and hope run through him as he thought of them. They were a brilliant team. They saw the world in their own very unique ways and Ford couldn't help but think about how they were undoubtedly going to change the world for the better.

That particular thought brought back an assortment of painful memories Ford had to fight down before they could consume him. It was over. They were safe.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ford pushed the door into the house open and entered once more. Despite having a high tolerance for the cold after traveling in the Arctic for so many months, Ford relished in the heat that swirled around him as he shut the door.

Slipping off his jacket, Ford took a deep breath and smiled when the familiar scent of chocolate blessed his nose. He walked into the kitchen where Stan was humming a merry tune and pouring two unnecessarily large mugs of steaming Coco. Or at least, what Ford hoped was hot chocolate. He shuddered at the memory of being attacked by sentient chocolate sediment. How was something made of grains smaller than sand capable of having a conscience anyway? (He seriously considered this question, but wasn't able to gather any data from the creature before it was swept away in the wind, flying far, far away from the boat. Ford wasn't too concerned about finding it again. He made a note in his Journal that, along with glitter, Coco powder made a great defense mechanism.)

Stan slid the drink across the table with a toothy smile. "Cheers! I promise it's not alive. I checked." They clanked cups and Ford chuckled. Stan was thinking about the same thing he had been. Ford's twin (Even more so these days, with longer, fluffier hair and a similar shave. Stan saw Ford 'shaving' and nearly had a heart attack until he insisted that he try it himself.) cocked a brow. "Someone's in a good mood."

They both settled down at the table and Ford shrugged with a contented smile. " I am. I'm excited to see the kids again." Ford leaned forward and he frowned slightly. Stan mimicked his posture without thought. "Actually, I was wondering how Dipper and Mabel's parents would react to our coming. I know that Mabel has already informed them of my return, but people who don't understand everything we've been through, and the magical quality this place possesses might write it off as Mabel's fanciful imagination. Do Ben and Amelia even know were twins?"

Stan's lips were in an identical frown to Ford's. He seemed to be deep in thought until- "Well are they in for a surprise!" Stan shook the table with his laughter and Ford rolled his eyes.

They both fell into a familiar comfortable silence, each with small smiles as they dwelled on how well their life turned out, considering it's rocky start. The air was warm in the shack and Stan slumped over the table, head on his arm as he sipped his drink quietly. Ford leaned back in his chair, his eyelids occasionally fluttering shut. They stayed this way for a while until a buzzing noise sent them both jolting upward.

They both looked shocked for a moment before Ford looked down at his wrist, where the sound was emanating from. He chuckled softly. "Sorry, Stanley. My alarm went off. We should be leaving here soon."

Stan didn't answer, Ford looked up to see Stanley snickering behind his hands. Ford pressed a button on the side of the watch Dipper had given him and gave Stanley a questioning look. " And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

The snickering got worse and Stan couldn't seem to stop it from turning to full-blown laughter once more. He held his sides as he replied breathily. "Sorry, Ford, but you looked real _alarmed_ there." : **MY ATTEMPT AT PUN, I AM SO SORRY** : Stan snorted when he saw the appalled look on Ford's face.

"Stanley! Are you feeling all right?" Ford leaned over the table to feel Stan's forehead, still looking completely earnest. Stan slapped his hand away, still laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm serious Stanley! That pun was quite, _alarming._ "

Stan choked and spluttered. He tried to speak several times but ended up coughing into his elbow instead. His throat was sore from laughter and coughing when he finally looked up. Ford maybe started to regret the joke and leaned away when he saw the mischevious grin that had enveloped his brother's entire face.

Stanley pretended to tear up, "Ford! I'm so proud, you made a _pun_ and it was awful! I might rub off on you yet!" Stan roared with laughter and got up from his seat to throw his arms around Ford's shoulders. His laughter was infectious and Ford couldn't help but join him. Stan walked them out of the room, still laughing.

When they managed to calm down, they both sighed. Ford brushed off non-existent dirt from his sweater. "Guess we should head out then. Are you ready for hours of tasteless music and pot-holes?" Ford grabbed his jacket once more as he talked and slipped it on. Stan did the same, only he placed a red beanie on his ruffled, unbrushed hair.

"More ready than you are, Sixer. I have a lot of practice being bored out of my mind." He smirked to show he was kidding and held open the door for Ford. "Please, ladies first."

Ford grabbed him by the jacket and flung him out the door before him. "If you insist."

Stan looked absolutely stunned once more and they were both roaring from body shaking laughter once more as they climbed into the old, weather-worn car.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **So like, pure fluff? I was gonna make a fic with them playing in the snow, but then this happened.**

 **Want a sequel to see how Dipper and Mabel and their parents react? Review!**

 **Stan: That was so _punny!_**

 **Ford: Please don't.**

 **Stan: Aww, you know you like it.**

 **Ford: Really, please. Don't.**

 **I'm so sorry. But not really.**


	2. Squealing From everything but the pig

**One review, so it shall continue! (haha, rhymes. Amirite? I am right...? Idk, Let's do this.)  
**

* * *

They were pulling into the driveway and Ford thought he was going to puke. _The Kraken? Sure! Let's dissect it! Family reunion? I don't think so._

The StanleyMobile jerked forward when Stan pulled into the only available parking spot. He chuckled when Ford lurched right along with it, almost hitting the dashboard with his head.

" You alright there, Sixer?" Stan put the car in park and pulled out the keys. He grinned when Ford shot him a glare from beneath his fluffy bangs. Ford wanted to quip something back, but he really wasn't alright. Ford sighed and sat up, pushing his hair aside.

" No, not really. I am not prepared for this. I'm just a bit apprehensive, I think."

Stan's face fell with a shadow of concern. He tried to get Ford to look him in the eyes. "About what?"

Ford punched him in the arm playfully, " It's nothing serious, Stanley! Stop looking so grim. I just, how are we going to explain...everything?" Ford continued, getting more animated as he talked, " I mean, how much should we tell them? Will they believe us? How much do they know already? Do they have preconceived notions as to what we are like? Are they negative or positive? Are they-"

"Woah there!" Stan grabbed his wrists and huffed. It sounded a bit like laughter. "You're way over thinking this, Poindexter! Do you really think Mabel and Dipper haven't already smoothed things over?" Stan chuckled, "Mabel already has the making of a great...well, she knows how to talk to people, anyway."

Ford smirked, "You were going to say 'criminal' weren't you? Or maybe liar? Because you've certainly excelled at both." Stan gasped in fake offense and released his wrists as if he'd been burned.

"HEY! I resent that. I was going to say 'storyteller.' Or maybe 'diplomat.' Doesn't matter." Stan went to open the door. "What matters is that it's all gonna be ok. I promise."

Ford let out a long, slow breath. He climbed out of the car and approached the front door with his twin by his side. Before Stan knocked, he turned to Ford. "You ready?"

"I trust you."

...

Dipper and Mabel were in the kitchen, enjoying a dinner of spaghetti and waffles, a family favorite when a knock sounded from the living room. The twins looked at each other for a brief second before racing to the door, laughing and pushing each other the entire time while screaming.

"It's them! It's them! MOM, DAD! GET DOWN HERE!"

Mabel reached the door first and struggled with the doorknob for a moment before the door swung open. She screamed. "GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! AAAHHHH!" Ford nearly fell backward as she launched herself at him. Dipper hung onto Stanley's waist until he gave into the moment and picked him up. Dipper wasn't screaming but was talking very very quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Stan! I can't believe your finally here! There's so much to talk about, and you need to meet our parents, well Grunkle Ford does-"

Stan laughed and nuggied his head to get him to stop. "Careful kid! I ain't gonna be able to hear anything soon if ya keep talkin' my ears off!" Ford was saying something similar to Mabel, who was still screeching in delight.

" What's going on down here?..."

A man in a worn out blue T-shirt and shorts descended the stairs and looked at the scene before him with unmasked astonishment. "Mabel? Mason? What's going on?"

Stan guffawed at his nephew's shocked expression and put Dipper back on the ground.

" Stanley Pines, at your service." Stan put his arms around Ford's shoulders with a grin, "and this is my brother, your other uncle, Stanford Pines."

Ford waved one six-fingered hand nervously. "Greetings."

Ben didn't say anything for another moment before doubling over in laughter. He called up the stairs for his wife, "Amelia! Get down here, our guests have arrived!" He turned back to the doorway.

"Well, come on in! Mason and Mabel have told us about all of your adventures together, you'll have to tell us more after we get you settled in."

Ford and Stan let themselves be guided into the sitting room by the twins and Ford leaned down to whisper in Dipper's ear, "What exactly did you tell them?"

Dipper smirked, "Exactly what happened, that Stan's recluse brother returned to Gravity Falls after a thirty-year expedition to a foreign country."

Ford's eyes widened and he chuckled, " I have to say I'm impressed. And what of last summer's adventures?"

Mabel overheard his inquiry, " That fishing is really fun!" She threw her hands up in the air and glitter showered everywhere. Now that Ford and Stan really looked, everything seemed to be covered in glitter. Stan snorted.

Before they could continue there conversation, Ben and Amelia reemerged. Amelia smiled and giggled at what she saw.

Dipper was perched on Ford's lap, and Mabel was on Stan's. All four were grinning like loons. Even Ford, who still looked uncomfortable. "Well aren't ya'll just the cutest thing I've seen since Waddles over there." She glanced at the pig, who was napping in the corner of the room. Surprisingly, Amelia took very kindly to the pig.

Three out of the four laughed and Ford flushed. He wasn't practiced in these things, but he saw the intrigued and kindly gaze of the two parents and heard the squeals and words of delight from his great niece and nephew and smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Yep. More fluff. You're welcome.**

 **Stan: What did I just read?**

 **Ford: Why can't Stanley be the socially inept one for once?**

 **Me: Lol, why are you even asking?**

 *** Too lazy to finish writing that particular conversation.* Hope you liked it! Please review, and don't murder me for making Christmas fics in April.**


End file.
